forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Hssune
Category: Non-Force Sensitives Category: Red Sash Confederacy Biographies Background Hssune spent half of his life living on his home world Kerest. Hssune was one of three boys raised by his father who taught him most of his skills with darksticks and hunting/ survival. He would spend his days and nights hunting the dangerous beasts and even his own people in order to survive Kerest barely hospitable equator. Hssune was the best hunter of his family which brought the praise of his father but the envy of his older brother, who was the main bread winner of his family. Hssune was not only praised by his father but other families as well. On one of the importance hunts of the year, Hssune’s brother had set up a trap to cause him to fail the hunt and bring down his honor. Doing the hunt Hssune saw through his brother’s plan and manage to complete the hunt. He then approached his older brother to charge him with trying to saboteur his hunt. To settle this debate their father proposed that they duel to the death to see ones and for all who was the best. After a brief battle, he killed his brother. His brother's death had a great effect on his life. This early experience taught him not to trust everyone because in time even you own family might turn on you. Around the age of fourteen, Hssune was recruited by the Second Galactic Empire. Seeing his skills in hunting and survival, they placed him in a secret unit that is known for assassinating political rivals on Empire controlled worlds. During his time in the recon and assassination unit, he was given a modified Shadow Trooper armor. The training was hard but because of the skills he gained from his childhood he was able to excel ahead of his class. At the Galactic Empire recon academy he was taught Teräs Käsi, Echani martial arts, slicing, security, mechanic and engineer. He gained skills with most weapons and weapon systems, assassination techniques and piloting skills. After a couple of years of training and assignments, Hssune became bored with working with the Empire. The targets provided him with no challenge. There was no longer a thrill to the hunt. He also had a hard time working with others. They didn’t truly understand their prey as he did. They were mindless butchers, not a true artist like he was taught. He had heard from a few solder that the Hutts paid better and provided more of a challenge. Seeing this as a way of spicing up his life and improving his skills, He left and started working with the Hutt. Hssune enjoyed his work. The Hutts gives him the assignment and lets him do his own thing. With a high percentage rate of success on every assignment, He became close friends with the Hutt, in which the bestowed to him a Das’skar Hunting Mask which he would wear all the time to hide his face. With the Hutts he was finally able to master his skills with his darksticks and hone his assassination skill. One day the Hutts called him in for a meet, they wanted him to help with a new group named the Red Sash Confederacy. Honored by the Hutts choosing him to work with this new organization, he pack everything in his ship and went to the RSC headquarters and meet with Jessica Molodostov, the leader of the RSC. Appearance Hssune like his race are easily recognized by their height (1.8 to 2.5 meters tall) and a row of breather tubes that ran along their cheekbones. The breather tubes were once used for long-range, high-frequency communication, but that ability was lost over time. Two strips of hair grew in a strange double widow's peak from the ridges, and the strips continued down his back. His nose is defined by a single, vertical slit above his mouth. His small ears are little more than holes located at the base of the skull, and are surrounded by folds of skin. He has a large muscular body that is toned from years of military training and assassination. Because of his profession, Hssune wears a Das’skar Hunting Mask he gain from a close person relationship with the Hutts, and a shadow trooper armor that was modified to fit his Kerestian anatomy in order to hide his identity. Personality Hssune is cold calculating person with honor. As an assassin and a soldier he was trained to be emotionless kill machine. He is not entirely emotionless but when it comes to an assignment he deafen himself to others on order complete his work. He sees others as only distractions. When it comes to a mission or assignment, he is very serious, only thinking about the success of the mission. When taking on an assignment he will stalk his target for days on end. Learning everything he can about them to figure out the best way to kill them. Hssune is used to working alone so is has a hard time working in a team. When he was working for a special combat unit, he worked by himself only answering to his commander or himself. Now he is working as a team, he is having a hard time getting used to having to get depend on other or having to work with them.